kickin it song one shot
by TeamJacob743
Summary: Kim is going through a horrible time in her life. she know people say they know everything about her but they don't know anything going on in her life. she feels like she needs to leave and change her life in different ways.


Kickin it song one shot fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. I only own my story idea . Also, I don't own the song it all by Kelly Clarkson. The song is not the whole song I only put in the important parts to me in the story. So I hope y'all like it. I worked on it hard.**

**KIM'S P.O.V**

Why? Why does everybody think they know me when no one actually does? They say they understand me but they don't. Especially my best friend Jack Brewer.

_Mr. Know it all_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

They don't know what has happen to me in past years. They don't know the abuse from my father. The scars that I have. They don't know how afraid I am to go home every day even though I am a fourth degree black belt.

_Ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something bout you_

_Think that they know more than you do_

_So you take it down another pill to swallow_

They don't know how many times I went into depression, how many time I had to go to the hospital for overdose. They don't know me at all. They think I am the O-So-Tough Kim Crawford, but it's all an act. They can't see through the fake smiles and laughs. Everyday Jack would tell me I am tough, but what he doesn't know is it only brings me down more.

_Mr. Bring me down_

_Well y'all like to bring me down don't ya _

_But I ain't laying down, baby_

_I ain't going down_

They don't know how many time I prayed to God to kill me. They don't know how many times I wanted to give up. Every day when I go home, I go home to screaming, drunk, and abusing parents. As soon as I would walk through the front door they would stop screaming at each other and look at me while my father would slap me in the face my mom would say "get to work slut." They don't know I drink my way out of my problems and doing drugs to keep me from killing myself, just to keep myself happy. They don't see anything wrong and im not gonna show it.

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me _

_Baby, you should know I lead not follow_

I am my own person and nobody can change me. If they can't see that I am in pain then they don't know me. They don't see in school or in the dojo that silence from me is my loudest cry for needing help through this pain. But, no they pass it off as an off day for me. They don't care. If they don't care why should I?

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

Jack says he knows me the best out of everyone. If that was true he would say something about the clothes I wear in the summer. He doesn't notice anything different. My parents say I shouldn't live and to go die in a hole, but I want to live my life to get something that is in my grasp for the future. The truth is the hardest thing to say, but I did it and im back on the road to being drug free. Instead of doing them every day I do them once every 3 weeks. But I will never be the same, and that's why I am leaving the old me behind.

_Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow_

I quit doing the drugs and the alcohol. I left my parent's house. I am on the right road to recovery. I bought my own apartment as for my friends I told them my past. I also died my hair black with blonde highlights. Nobody knows it's me besides Jack, Jacks family, my teachers, and my true friends. The Brewers say I if I need anything to let them know. They are like my second family, and I love them for that. My parents went to jail for child abuse and the Brewers wanted to adopt me. I accepted as I had no choice.

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me_

Maybe it's a good thing I changed. I don't feel like the burden of my past is the weight on my shoulders any more. But people still don't know everything I'm going through. People ask me if I can trust them most people that have let me down in the past I say "no I can't, you let me down before." However people that haven't ever left my side like the Brewers and my friends I say "yes, but it's going to be hard to get it back to where it was before any of this even started."

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

I am finally free of my past. I kept working hard on doing the things I love like karate, cheerleading, playing the guitar and singing. I sold my apartment and I now live with Jack and his family. My life is complete. I am back to being myself with a few changes.

**Thank you all for reading this was my first song fanfiction but I think I did a good job. I hope you all like this if I can get enough reviews I will do another one. I know I abandoned the other story cause well I didn't feel like writing it. I will let you know what im doing on that story in an author's note. But please I need to know your opinion.**

**LOVE YOU ALL and **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

!  
!

**~ LEXI~**


End file.
